


shades of purple, out of red and blue

by jenohyucks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Kind of AU, Kinda, Lance is BEAUTIFUL, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Stuttering, but not really we all know keith would be a blushing mess if this happened come on, but what's new, keith is kinda, keith is soft and gay, rated for language because the author doesn't know how to write without cursing, the castle's physics are changed for plot k bye, u wont even notice it its nothing, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenohyucks/pseuds/jenohyucks
Summary: where everything is same,but lance is a prince.





	shades of purple, out of red and blue

**Author's Note:**

> bY THE WAY  
> red is the one who brings the gang to the castle of lions, and blue is in the castle  
> k bye  
> hopefully you'll enjoy^^

the four walk into the huge castle, the red mechanical lion left behind. keith starts to wonder _what the fuck_ this place is, but his head can't wrap around the fact that they just crossed a _fucking wormhole_ , they warped to another goddamn galaxy, who knows how far away from earth. he tenses at the thought, a few pods coming into keith's view. shiro notices, and he puts his hand on keith's shoulder. hunk and pidge give him a soft smile, too. he's not that close with them, but they've met a few times and keith can't say they're bad company. both of them are very, very smart (keith pretends to nod along when the two of them start making plans, but pidge sees right through his fake invested expression, smiling smugly when he starts teasing keith), and keith genuinely likes them.

 

_that's a first_ , he thinks.

 

they wander around the room, touching random things and suddenly, two of the three pods in the room pop open, two figures coming into view. the girl stumbles as she literally falls out of the pod, and shiro manages to catch her. soon, next to them is an orange-haired man, checking to see if the girl is okay. the two give them a confused, and subtly scared look.

 

''where are we? wh- who are you?'', the man speaks, and the four share a look amongst themselves, because, really, they have no fucking clue.

 

 

 

 

after explaining everything to the two, they look both relieved and distressed. the girl, princess allura, talks about finding the rest of the lions, and the man, coran warns her how dangerous it is. it'd be almost amusing if they weren't so clueless. there's more? oh god, keith finds his innervoice speaking out. this is just great.

soon after explaining everything, the princess turns to the third pod, then to coran. she sighs in panic, her breathing picking up. ''do you think he's...?'', she doesn't dare finish the sentence, and coran rubs a soothing hand along her shoulders. pidge coughs nervously. ''uhm- sorry but.. he?'', pidge asks, and the two share a look, before coran speaks up.

''princess allura's brother, prince lance. he's, always... rather neglected his duties as a prince. sure, he's serious when he needs to be but, it's just- he's quite childish, you know, but he does have a tendency to become incredibly terrifying when something he cares about is at stake, you know, his family, the blu-'', as coran speaks a loud bang on the door shuts him up. ''what- uh- guys- what's that?!'', hunk panics, but allura and coran don't look afraid. they look delighted, even, relieved.

''fear not'', she says and soon, the doors open and a huge blue lion, bigger than the red one they arrived on, enters the room. they all stare in shock as the blue lion walks over to the pod and kneels down, sitting around it. the lion roars, and soon enough the pod's doors open, and keith looks in wonder as the prince they had spoken of exits.

 

what keith doesn't expect, though, is sealike blue eyes to meet his, a goofy, soft- yet tired grin complimenting tan skin, and short brown hair that the prince ruffles with his hand as soon as he exits the pod. he's wearing a suit similar to allura's dress, a skyblue cape decorating his shoulders. keith can feel his eyes widening, and he looks away before the heat he feels in his ears can reach his cheeks too.

 

_fuck, he's gorgeous._

 

the first thing that the prince, lance, as allura said his name was, does, is turn to the blue lion behind him, softly running up to him and sliding his hands along the glossy metal of it's body. the lion seems to enjoy his touch, and makes a roar of what the rest could only guess to be pure delight. lance grins wider.

''i know, i know girl, i missed you too'', he speaks, his voice light and cheerful, but still rash (keith can only guess it'd been from sleeping for who knows how long), and keith looks up at the prince, and he finds that allura and coran's words, along with his imagination, really didn't do him justice. lance turns back to them, eyes fluttering with sleepiness, and smiles kindly. ''so, what'd i miss?'', he says, right before his expression changes to a suprised one, letting out a loud yelp when both allura and coran tackle him against the lion. 

''lance, you're okay'', allura says softly, clutching onto his shoulders, mumbling lots of comforting, sweet words. ''prince, i was worried about you!'', coran says, and lance's face changes from suprise to delight, love evident in his deep, blue eyes.

 

keith thinks he just might be able to get lost in them.

 

for some reason, he doesn't really have a problem with that.

 

 

lance introduces himself cheerfully, after trying his best to hide the tears coming from his eyes when allura told him what happened (keith thinks everyone missed the way lance rubbed his eyes, saying _they hurt from the sudden light_ , but he's pretty sure he can see something wet on lance's knuckles when he pulls his hands away. keith might want to give him a hug, but he doesn't say on it, and wills his mind to shut up. _this is a random stranger on a random planet, for fuck's sake, keith!_ ). lance's eyes meet keith's once more, and he smiles widely at him, walking up to keith and looking him over, head to toe. keith notices that lance is just the tiniest bit taller than him, but it still sends soft shivers down his spine.

 

''you're cute'', lance speaks, and keith feels his entire body filling with warmth. he's sure he's going to never live this down, at least that's what he feels when he looks around the room, avoiding lance's gaze, only to find allura and coran scolding lance about how _you cannot just say that to any person you've just met, blah blah_. shiro and hunk are looking at them, soft yet confused smiles find their way on their faces. but pidge, oh pidge is a different story. he's looking at keith with the most devious, most evil, most infuriating smirk-

''you still there, babe?'', lance's voice, followed by a soft chucke, brings him back from his own thoughts. keith takes a few seconds to process his words, and he blushes furiously after realizing lance had just called him babe. the audacity of this guy- he doesn't even know keith's name.

 

''uh- i- yeah, uh- yeah'', _what the fuck was that keith- you don't fucking stutter what in the world-_

 

but the next moment lance is steps away, chatting with hunk and pidge, and keith needs a few moments to register the events of that day.

when he realizes that he still hasn't moved, he looks over to lance, shifting uncomfortably, and sees that lance is staring back at him. he offers a blindingly bright smile, and keith accepts it immediatly, smiling back shyly, heat still decorating his cheeks.

 

 

 

keith thinks he might be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> ^^


End file.
